


The Foxes Hunt the Hounds

by Faye_Claudia



Series: Take my Hand (We'll make it, I swear) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Brothers, Gen, Hunting, Red is Baby, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Claudia/pseuds/Faye_Claudia
Summary: Keith and Shiro take care of a vampire
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Take my Hand (We'll make it, I swear) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818694
Kudos: 8





	The Foxes Hunt the Hounds

There are many ways to kill a vampire. Stake through the heart’s always a good one. Probably because being stabbed with a sharp stick in the blood pump will kill anyone. Silver bullets typically work too, unless you’re facing an older vampire. Fire will also kill just about anything, and so will decapitating it.

Decapitation’s the messiest though. Fire’s the most destructive, but decapitation gets blood everywhere.

“Slice its head clean off,” Shiro yells from across the barn, where he’s tied to a chair and probably bleeding out from the wound on his thigh. “Gank the bitch, Keith!”

Keith is trying. He has a blade halfway through the thing’s spinal cord but it’s still gnashing and snarling at him as he saws his knife through the bone. Up down, up down, punch to the jaw, up down, his muscles are screaming and one of its fangs catches his forearm. Shiro’s still shouting out orders like an over enthusiastic soccer mom; but eventually he manages to hack the head off of the bitch. “I hate vampires,” he groans, the headless body having collapsed on top of him. He shoves it off and makes his way to Shiro, cutting his brother loose from his bonds.

“Took you long enough. Maybe if you’d grown the extra foot when you hit puberty you’d have managed that faster.”

Keith is not short. He’s practically six foot. The fact that Shiro is six foot six fucking inches isn’t his fault. And it’s certainly not his height’s fault that bone is hard to saw through.

“You’re welcome, jackass” he grunts as he pulls Shiro up, noting the blood soaking his denim-clad thigh. Shiro’s examining his torn-up forearm, which is stupid because he was not the one tied up and tortured by monsters.

“Whatever, prick,” Shiro shoves him, apparently satisfied Keith’s not gonna turn Vamp, and immediately stumbles on his leg.

“Kolivan’s gonna give you so much shit for this,” Keith grins as he helps Shiro limp over to their totally not conspicuous cherry red 67 Mustang.

“You are not driving Red,”

“You’re bleeding out, dumbass. Give me the keys,”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is edited. The title is taken from Young Volcanos by Fallout Boy


End file.
